inndurrfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods of Innduur
There are several worshiped and worshiped Gods which divine over Innduur and the cosmos themselves. The Gods play a major role in the world of Innduur and beyond. They are instrumental in the flow of the universe, belief in them grants power, and their dominance and grace is one of the fundamental truths which is understood by even the lowliest commoner: The Gods are very real, very powerful, and very interactive. Each God can take on many forms and hold dominion over a specific natural structure or fundamental principle of life. The Gods like to pick and choose those devout to them, revealing themselves and making their presence, wisdom, and energy known. The Divine Gate After the Great War ended, the Gods realized that they held too much power over Innduur, and their full presence would ultimately end the world. This realization led to the creation of the Divine Gate, a proverbial energy which limits the Gods presence on Innduur. As the Divine Gate closed, a fragment of the Gods powers remained on Innduur, and it has stayed this way since the Divine Gate was sealed. There are certain celestial events which can cause the Divine Gate to slightly shift, allowing the Gods to unleash a sliver of the their powers. These events include the summer and winter solstices, a full moon, a solar or lunar eclipse, and the 13th hour. Each one of these events shifts the Divine Gate a different amount. The Major Gods The Major Gods are the 10 Gods which were materialized when the Creator separated during the Age of Separation. These Gods serve as the main pantheon of Innduur. Most of them are generally worshiped in day to day life, but some are considered to be evil and their worship has been outlawed in most kingdoms and regions. The Major Gods are responsible for the creation of the Outer Beings as well as the Demigods. The Major Gods are very active in their existence, keeping a watchful eye on Innduur and their disciples, but their overall participation in world events is limited due to the Divine Gate. They pick and choose champions to fight on their behalf. The Sphere - God of Magic The Sphere is a cosmic force which is attributed for the creation of all magical energy in the universe. The Sphere has no physical being or presence of mind, the Sphere is like gravity or magnetism, it is a fundamental force of nature. There have been occasions in the past where magical energy naturally condensed in such a way that it created a visible sphere of energy, almost like the aurora borealis in miniaturized form. These areas are treated as holy sights for the worship and study of magic. The Sphere is the originator of all types of magic, natural, divine, and arcane, and is steadily worshiped throughout Innduur. There have been many religious scholars who've study and still study to this day the formation of magic, and how the magical energy provided by the Sphere can truly be harnessed. The Green - God of Nature and Order The Green takes the form of an Ent and is attributed for the creation of all the natural wonders in the known world; trees, grass, dirt, stones, minerals, even things such as valleys, mountain ranges, cavern networks, all these things were created by the Green. The Green is also responsible for keeping the natural order of things in the world, the atmosphere, the water cycle, etc. these are all things the Green keeps track of, making sure that order remains the natural world. Whenever the balance of the world is shifted, the Green sends his devout followers to shift the balance back into equilibrium. The Green has been known to take favor with those who fight for the preservation of the natural world. The Green is a very active God, as balance is constantly shifting back and forth. The Light - Goddess of Life and Love The Light takes of the form of a firefly, and is attributed for the creation of all mortal life in the known world, good or evil. The Light creates life as it sees fit, and it is responsible for all of it, every creature, no matter how good or how evil, they are cast under the light. Before the Divine Gate was sealed, the Light had a very prominent role in trying to maintain positivity and love in the hearts of all her creation, but now that the Divine Gate has been sealed the Light understands that her creations are free to do as they wish after their inception. The Light understands the darkness that can be found in the hearts of men, but she only wishing that when they return to her they are happy with what they did while alive. This is hard for her, she loves all those that she created, and watching them go down a bad path can be difficult, but her love transcends that. The Brain - God of Knowledge and Secrets The Brain takes the form of large floating brain, and is attributed for the creation and safekeeping of all knowledge in the known world. The Brain knows all, anything and everything known by the mortal races, The Brain already knows. All knowledge is known to The Brain, but The Brain does not share its knowledge with the world, The Brain keeps the knowledge to itself, and if ever a worshiper proofs themselves worthy, The Brain would share a fraction of the knowledge it has with that worshiper. The Brain is also the god of secrets, keeping information that could corrupt the world to himself, being entrusted by the other gods to maintain and keep these secrets as well. The Hand - God of Trickery and Laughter The Hand takes the form of a small child, and is attributed for all the harmless bad things that occur in the known world. It’s commonplace for a commoner to curse out The Hand if something bad happens to him. The Hand does not seek to harm others; he does what he does merely to entertain himself. The Hand cares not for the laws or desires of man, and will do whatever it takes to make himself laugh. If The Hand wanted something more he would be a formidable foe, but most are awake that The Hand merely seeks naive tomfoolery. Those who worship The Hand serve has his jesters, making him laugh through the innocent misfortune they give others. The Glow - Goddess of Fire and Light The Glow takes the form of a burning woman and is attributed for all the light that exists in the known world. During the Age of Creation, The Glow placed the sun in the sky, and lit up the sky in the night. The Glow created fire so the mortal races could keep warm. The Glow is perhaps the god that loves the mortal races the most, she took care of them all this time, watching over them and illuminating their existence. The darkness is a scary place, but the Glow illuminates the darkness. The Darkness - God of Shadows and Darkness The Darkness takes the form of a featureless void shaped like a humanoid and is attributed for all the darkness that exists in the known world. Anywhere the light does not touch is dominated by The Darkness. During the Age of Creation, The Darkness was the one to blackout the sky during the night. The Darkness seeks nothing more than eternal night, and will do whatever it can to create it. The Darkness despises the mortal races, so much so he created the antithesis versions of them which is he hold power over, in hopes to one day snuff out the light. The Cloud - Goddess of Tempests and Just Retribution The Cloud takes the form of a large rain cloud and is attributed as the cause of all the natural disasters that occur in the known world. It is said that before a natural disaster occurs, a large rain cloud could be spotted in the sky. The Cloud creates natural disasters only in recompense to the mortal races ignorance towards the natural cycle. Only in such cases does The Cloud strike. The Cloud has a close relationship to The Green. After The Cloud destroys, The Green Rebuilds. The Void - God of Death The Void takes the form of a raven and is attributed for all the deaths that have happened, and will happen, throughout the expanse of time. The Void, much like The Sphere, can also be considered a force of nature. The Void is inescapable; you cannot run from it, you cannot hide from it, no matter where you go or what you do The Void will find you and when your time is up you will enter The Void. The Void does not seek out meaningless death, it only takes those who’s times are up. The Horn - Goddess and War and Corruption The Horn takes the form of an armour clad woman and is attributed for all the aimless fighting and combat that occurs in the known world. The Horn, unlike the Void, seeks only to destroy; her sole goal is to create a combat so large that it wipes out everything in existence. The Horn is known to corrupt the hearts of the mortal races, making people think that fighting is the only solution. The Horn is also responsible for lesser conflicts, even small quarrels between to people in the street can be attributed to The Horn. It is of firm belief to those who practice that anything can be solved, and resorting to violence, even if it seems justified in the moment, is because the hearts of those who engage in it have been opened up to the horn. Outer Beings The Outer Beings are the 4 beings created by the joined power of the Major Gods during the Age of Wonderment. The Outer Beings are considered to be of equal if not slightly more powerful than the Major Gods. They are seemingly as ancient, and contain within them the powers of the Major Gods combined. Most of the Outer Beings been locked away or otherwise disposed of so they cannot influence Innduur or the mortal races. This hasn't stopped them from trying, and in some cases succeeding. They have great reach and influence, and are known to torment and manipulate to drive their ultimate goals. The Great Old One - Dominion over Sleep, Secrets, Communication, and Planetary Travel The Great Old One is an entity that was created by all the gods powers combined during the Age of Wonderment. They feared The Great Old One’s power would match The Creators so they trapped The Great Old One in the corner of the universe. During the Age of Creation the Great Old One returned to Innduur and was trapped deep in the earth under a mountain, where he slumbers. The Great Old One is worshiped by few as the one true god; this is because The Great Old One possesses the potential to unlock the full power of The Creator. No one knows what The Great Old One looks like, and there are very limited records of him. You only know of The Great Old One’s existence if The Great Old One has granted you a sliver of its power, for you to serve. The Fiend - Dominion over Cannibalism, Destruction, Murder, Mutilation, and Slavery The Fiend is an entity that was created by the Horn and the Darkness during the Age of Wonderment. The Fiend is a horrendous monstrosity and abomination created by the god’s twisted desires to see how evil they could create something. The mortal races consider the Darkness or perhaps the Horn as the evilest gods but the Fiend is unparalleled to them. The Horn and the Darkness sought to use the Fiend to their means, but the other gods saw through their plan and trapped the Fiend on its own planet. The Fiend now uses its power to rule over all those under its domain. The Fiend plans to return back to the mortal realm, so whenever a portal opens the Fiend sends a sliver of its power to find a poor unfortunate soul to do its bidding. The Archfey - Dominion over Illusion, Trickery, and Deception The Archfey is an entity created by the Green and the Glow during the Age of Wonderment. The Archfey was a source of good, and wherever it went, whatever it touched, good things would always happen. But like all good things, the power to create good in the world came to an end when the Hand tried to pull a practical joke on the Green and the Glow, the prank went array and the Archfey became corrupted with the Hand’s powers. Instead of causing good the Archfey began starting causing mischief. The Archfey remembers its life before it was corrupted and because of this the Archfey extremely dislikes the Hand and those who worship him. The Archfey was not trapped by the gods, instead the gods had the Archfey promise to stay away from the mortal realm, and the Archfey did, but the gods didn’t say anything about sending small portions of its power there. The Seeker - Dominion of Knowledge, Prophecy, and Travel The Seeker is an entity created by the Sphere and the Brain during the Age of Wonderment. Since its inception the Seeker hasn’t caused any problems in the universe and hasn’t been considered a threat like the other Outer Beings the gods created. The Seeker serves its own purpose, but that purpose isn’t anything evil or plotting, the Seeker scours the universe for knowledge, anything new it can get its hands on; the Seeker wants to know about it. The Seeker is a humanoid form but in place of where a head would be is a large eyeball. The Seeker sends his power down to the mortal realm to those he finds worthy, so they can share in new information together. Religious Texts There are several religious texts which exist in Innduur. Each one was originally written in a different language but has been translated into Common over the years. Most of these religious texts have been printed countless times and distributed world wide. The Book of Beginning The Book of Beginning is an ancient tome which has been printed countless times through the years of Innduur. The book encompasses the creation myth of the world, and encompasses the entire events of the Age of Creation until the Great War. This book also details several general practices which are utilized in everyday worship of the Gods, such as prayers, rituals, and rites.